Sálvame
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: [NaruSaku][OneShot Songfic] Sakura se da cuenta de cuanto le llega a importar cierto kitsune de ojos zafiro... contiene SPOILERS del mangaLeanlo y dejen reviews ONEGAI Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer mi fic! Epilogo a petición de los lectores xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-kamisama (aunque no se yo lo que haría con Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba,etc,etc... jijijijijji)

Un oneshot songfic de Sakura y Naruto. La canción es Sálvame del grupo mexicano RBD y la verdad, me venía como anillo al dedo para esta historia. Tiene bastantes spoilers del manga, tanto de la primera temporada como de la segunda del manga, así que quedais avisados xP... Ah, esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura

**Sálvame**

Veo como te alejas en tu misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun. El es mi razón de vivir y mi esperanza de un futuro. Siento que me hundo en un pozo de amargura e impotencia por no haber podido hacer que Sasuke-kun se quedara con nosotros en la aldea, y te he pedido, mas bien rogado, que lo traigas de vuelta. Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que es la soledad, tanto o mas que Sasuke-kun, y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros este solo nunca mas. Tu sonríes, como siempre, y me prometes que lo traerás aunque te cueste la vida.

Pasan varios días y volvéis todos los del grupo de Shikamaru-kun menos tu, Naruto. Todos están muy malheridos, Neji-san y Chouji-san están en estado crítico, todo por intentar convencer a Sasuke-kun que este es su hogar y tiene amigos con los que vivir. El corazón se me encoge al pensar que ha pasado algo. Espero en la puerta de la aldea todos los días, mirando en la dirección en la que os fuisteis, con la esperanza de veros aparecer a los dos como en la misión del país de la ola; uno cargando al otro y sonriendo, y cada día vuelvo a mi casa de igual manera: destrozada por vuestro retraso.

**Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
vivo en la desesperanza  
desde que tu ya no vuelves mas **

Una mañana me despierta mi madre y me dice, mas bien me grita, que qué hago aquí, que si no quiero ir a ver como estas en el hospital. Mi mente despierta y ata cabos: si Naruto está aquí, Sasuke-kun también. Me visto con rapidez y voy corriendo al hospital. Nada mas entrar me encuentro a Kakashi-sensei. Le pregunto donde está Sasuke-kun y el se limita a negar con la cabeza con gesto triste. Miro por encima del hombro del sensei la habitación que está guardando y me siento desfallecer cuando vislumbro unos cabellos rubios sobresaliendo de las vendas. Entro en silencio y conmocionada al cuarto, acercándome poco a poco a la cama donde estas convaleciente. Al mirar en el estado en el que te encuentras, un terrible sentimiento de culpa se adueña de mi. Y pensar que por culpa de mi ruego, casi te matan… Abres tus ojos azul cielo y me miras con una tristeza infinita. Solo atinas a decir "lo siento, no pude hacerlo" antes de caer víctima de los efectos de las medicinas. Derramo mis lágrimas sobre tus sábanas, sintiéndome un ser miserable por hacerte esto a ti, el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado; el único que me ha apoyado cuando me daban esos bajones por culpa de la indiferencia de Sasuke-kun. Juro que la próxima vez que vayamos a buscarlo, iré contigo y lo traeremos de vuelta**  
**

**  
sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
con el nudo en la garganta  
y es que no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazón  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz **

3 años han pasado ya desde que te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama. Durante este tiempo yo he estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama y la verdad es que he mejorado mucho. Todavía recuerdo con dolor las heridas de tu cuerpo, la expresión de tristeza en tus ojos al decirme que no pudiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke y veías mis lágrimas pensando que las derramaba por el… que equivocado estabas… durante estos años, mi obsesión por Sasuke-kun ha pasado a ser un sentimiento de amistad hacia el que fue nuestro compañero durante tanto tiempo… sin embargo, al que estoy empezando a extrañar es a ti… Naruto

Estos tres años sin ti se han hecho eternos. Echo de menos tu forma de hablar, siempre tan ruidoso; tu manera de animar a la gente aunque tu mismo estuvieras pasando un infierno; y sobre todo tu actitud cariñosa con todo el mundo. Por eso, cuando veo unas ropas naranja y una cabeza pelopincho rubia entre la multitud, mi corazón salta de alegría al reconocer al portador de estos rasgos: Naruto Uzumaki. Los años te han favorecido: tu rostro se ve mas maduro, mas varonil; has crecido bastante; el entrenamiento ha fortalecido tus brazos y torso, pero lo que nunca has perdido son esas ganas de vivir y ese optimismo que tanto he echado en falta

**sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la soledad  
sálvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la oscuridad  
sálvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamás**

Como te juré en la cama del hospital aquél día, esta vez voy a ir contigo a buscar a Sasuke-kun, porque se que juntos lo convenceremos. Por el camino nos encontramos a Orochimaru y a su sirviente Kabuto. Te enojas tanto por las palabras de Orochimaru, que el chakra de Kyuubi sale de tu interior, tomando la forma de un zorro monstruoso a tu alrededor, con cuatro colas de chakra rojizo. El chakra te hace heridas en la piel, tratando de escapar, para luego curarte inmediatamente. Una vez Orochimaru se hubo escapado, me acerco a ti, todavía en tu forma de zorro, para intentar hacerte entrar en razón, pero tu, fuera de ti, me empujas contra un árbol y quedo sin sentido. Cuando despierto te encuentro tirado en la hierba, ya con tus habituales ojos azules y sin ese espantoso chakra rodeándote. Te levantas y me miras. Te fijas en el hilillo de sangre que corre por mi cabeza y me preguntas que me ha pasado, pero estas tan débil por la batalla de antes que caes de bruces al suelo. Corro para ayudarte y apoyo tu cabeza en mi regazo. Por primera vez desde que nos conocemos te miro de una forma diferente, algo que ni yo misma se identificar. Recuerdo la forma de mirar cuando estabas poseído por el Kyuubi: unos ojos rojos y llenos de furia, de instintos asesinos; y lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos. Abres esas orbes azules y una sonrisa adorna mi rostro: ya son esos ojos azules que adoro, con esa chispa de inocencia que es lo que hace que tu seas único. Me miras y me preguntas que me ha pasado. Yo evado la pregunta para no herirte; se que si te digo que has sido tu, te entristecerías mucho y no quiero que pase eso.

**me propongo tanto continuar  
pero amor es la palabra  
que me cuesta a veces olvidar**

Junto con nuestro nuevo compañero y un nuevo sensei, nos dirigimos a la guarida de Orochimaru, donde mantiene cautivo a Sasuke-kun. Nos separamos en parejas: yo con Yamato-sensei y tu con Sai. Vosotros lo encontráis antes y nosotros vamos en cuanto podemos. Cuando llegamos, mi corazón se paraliza al ver la siguiente escena: Sasuke-kun, con el rostro totalmente ensombrecido por el ansia de venganza y sin un atisbo de humanidad tiene su espada contra tu cuello y te dice que su capricho es que pierdas la vida. Mi mente entra en estado de shock al oír estas palabras salir de sus labios; no puede ser, ese ser frío, despiadado, no puede ser Sasuke-kun, el chico que salvó a Naruto de morir a manos de Haku de la Niebla; como las personas pueden cambiar tanto? Aunque yo no soy la mas indicada para hablar, ya que yo misma he cambiado. He abierto los ojos a la realidad: para Sasuke-kun no existo ni existiré jamás. A el solo le importa su estúpida venganza, nada ni nadie mas, ni siquiera tu, Naruto, su mejor amigo que casi das la vida por el, para traerlo de vuelta a su hogar. Por fin he comprendido este sentimiento que afloró en mi el día en el que te vi convertido en una bestia de cuatro colas: amor. No quería que te pasara nada, estaba sumamente preocupada por ti, tanto que no me importó acercarme a ti en esa forma para tratar que volvieras a ser tu. Todo este tiempo he estado ciega; no veía que el autentico amor es el que tu me dabas; yo lo despreciaba por ir detrás de alguien que no lo merece porque solo me ha hecho sufrir. Ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, tu te has ido en una misión peligrosa. Cada noche rezo por que regreses sano y salvo para poder decirte cuanto te quiero.**  
**

**  
sobrevivo por pura ansiedad...con el nudo en la garganta  
y es que no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazón  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz**

Han pasado dos semanas y todavía no has vuelto. Esa tardanza me oprime el corazón pensando que te puede haber pasado algo. He progresado mucho como ninja médico y Tsunade-sama me ha conseguido un puesto en el hospital de Konoha. Me avisan que traen a un herido de urgencia, así que me preparo para recibirlo en la sala de urgencias. Varios hombres traen a otro en brazos y corren hacia nosotros. Cuando depositan el cuerpo en la camilla y veo de quien se trata me fallan las piernas y caigo al suelo. Naruto, que es lo que te han hecho? Toda tu ropa esta cubierta de sangre; tu cara llena de rasguños y heridas; respiras con dificultad, ya que muchas de las heridas se encuentran en tu pecho, a la altura de los pulmones. Recupero las fuerzas, me levanto y comienzo con las curas. Cuando termino mi rostro es un libro abierto: estoy feliz de haberte salvado y ahora te recuperaras en el hospital, donde te cuidaré y me quedaré contigo todos los días.

Han pasado varios días y sigues inconsciente; como todos los días desde que llegaste, me quedo a velar tu sueño, pero hoy ha sido un día agotador, así que caigo presa del cansancio. Sentada como estoy en una butaca junto a tu cama, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y me quedo dormida a tu lado.

Siento una caricia en mi rostro y abro lentamente los ojos, los cuales tengo que entrecerrar de nuevo a causa de la luz que entra por los ventanales de la habitación. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, lo primero que veo son un par de zafiros viéndome con un brillo especial en ellos. Estas despierto y una de tus manos esta posada en mi rostro. Tus ojos reflejan puro amor; amor que deseo devolverte en cantidades industriales en compensación por todo lo que te desprecié y te hice sufrir. Por fin despertaste, y lo primero que hago es lanzarme a tus brazos…

- Auch, Sakura-chan, eso duele – me dices con una mueca de dolor.

- Go-Gomen – me separo de ti un tanto avergonzada y tu me miras interrogante. – Que bueno que despertaste. Me tuviste muy preocupada, baka! - no puedo evitar que mientras hablo unas lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos. Tu levantas la mano y con una caricia haces que desaparezcan.

- Me has cuidado tu todo este tiempo?

- Hai. Quien mejor que tu doctora para cuidarte. – te respondo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada

- Doctora? Sugooi, si que has mejorado. Sakura-chan… cuando me puedo ir a mi casa?

- Todavía no estas del todo bien. Te has pasado varios días inconsciente y todavía no hemos terminado el tratamiento.

- Pero los hospitales me deprimen. Son aburridos, huele raro y no hay ramen para comer.

- Jajajajajaja – tu reacción un tanto infantil hace que empiece a reírme a carcajadas

- Sakura-chan! No te rías de mi! – pones tu típica carita de enfadado hinchando los mofletes y eso hace que sonría aun mas.

Deseo decirte cuanto te quiero y cuanto te he echado de menos, pero no me salen las palabras… Desde cuando soy tan tímida contigo? Bueno, me atreveré a hacer algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Me acerco a tu oído y te susurro "No sabes lo adorable que te ves con esa carita de niño enfadado". Cambias la cara por otra de sorpresa y te dejo pensando mientras yo me voy a continuar mis tareas, no sin antes darte un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ahora te sonrojes tu.

**sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la soledad  
sálvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la oscuridad  
sálvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamás**

Tu poder de curación es increíble. En unos días ya estabas listo para darte de alta, y me pediste que fuera a celebrarlo contigo con una cena en tu casa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para revelarte mis sentimientos. Me había dejado crecer el cabello otra vez y ahora lo tenía mas largo que antes, así que me hago un recogido y lo sujeto con dos agujas con flores de sakura. Me pongo un vestido que solo guardo para las ocasiones especiales y unas gotas de perfume en el cuello. Es la primera vez que tengo una cita, y nunca hubiera pensado que fuera contigo, y mucho menos que estaría tan nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a la tuya. Cuando llego llamo a la puerta y espero, nerviosa. Cuando abres por poco y me da un infarto de lo ven mis ojos: Llevas unos tejanos negros que se ajustan a tus piernas y a tu trasero, una camiseta roja de mangas cortas que realza tu trabajado pecho y tus brazos; y unas zapatillas. Acostumbrada a verte con tu "uniforme" naranja y negro, esto es un gran cambio. Claro que tu al verme a mi también quedaste como en estado de shock. Sonrío por dentro al ver tu reacción.

- Puedo pasar?

- Ha-Hai… - me respondes saliendo del trance – estas preciosa. Si llego a saber que vendrías así yo también me hubiera vestido mejor – al pasar por tu lado te susurro "Te ves muy atractivo así" y disfruto viendo tu reacción: te pones como un tomate y te tiemblan las manos.

Al entrar a la casa me llevo una grata sorpresa: parece que con los años has aprendido a ser mas ordenado. La casa esta perfectamente limpia y ordenada. Me guías hasta el comedor y me llevo la tercera sorpresa del día: una mesa para dos, con velas y un ramillete de flores de sakura en un plato, detrás del cual me siento. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Naruto. Sorpresas que estoy dispuesta a descubrir si me dejas.

**sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la soledad  
sálvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la oscuridad  
sálvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamás  
**

- La cena te quedó exquisita, Naruto. No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

- Jejeje – te rascas la cabeza un tanto avergonzado: otro de tus gestos que te hacen adorable – es que en el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin me tocaba a mi cocinar, así que tuve que aprender. Esto… Sakura-chan, me gustaría decirte algo que a lo mejor ya sepas, pero te lo voy a decir de todos modos. – te levantas, te acercas a mi y te agachas, poniéndote a mi altura. – Sakura-chan, se que tu estas enamorada de Sasuke, pero quiero decirte que te amo. Desde que estábamos en la academia. Yo… si no quieres que volvamos a vernos lo entenderé… - bajas la cabeza entristecido y mi yo interior esta rabiosa por que te me has adelantado. Me levanto y te levanto del suelo. Aun mantienes la cabeza gacha, pero te sostengo el mentón y hago que me mires a los ojos. Veo que los tienes empañados en lágrimas y algunas bajan por tu rostro. Repito el gesto que hiciste conmigo aquella vez y de una caricia te seco las lágrimas que entristecen tu carita

- Perdóname

- Eh? Que te perdone por que? Si no has hecho nada…

- Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes… por no saber apreciar la realidad… por hacerte tanto daño sin ni siquiera darme cuenta… perdóname, pero por favor…

- Por favor que? – te habías quedado sorprendido con mi discurso; ahora era yo la que lloraba y tenía la cabeza gacha. Me abrazaste y me desahogué en tu pecho. Tu solo me susurrabas "No llores que no soporto verte así". Cuando me pude calmar te respondí, aferrada a la tela de tu camiseta

- Por favor… no llores… quiero ver esos ojos con la alegría que te caracteriza, pero sobre todo, quiero que me mires como cuando despertaste en el hospital. Onegai

- Sakura, tu… te diste cuenta como te miraba?

- Yo solo veía en tus ojos un profundo amor. Amor que quiero devolverte en pago por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por todo lo que has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida, por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir… Quiero que me vuelvas a mirar así, por favor. Yo… te amo.

- Q…Que? Como? Cuando? Donde? – no te creías lo que estabas oyendo. Al verte así sonreí. Entonces me viste sonriendo y me sonreíste tu. – Sakura-chan… estas segura de lo que dices?

- A ver si esto te parece lo suficientemente seguro. – me acerqué a tu rostro y atrapé tus labios con los míos. Me correspondiste y rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos. Yo por mi parte subí mis manos y las entrelacé detrás de tu cuello, pegándote a mi por si acaso intentabas escaparte. Por fin probaba lo que llevaba un tiempo deseando. Era lo mas dulce que había probado en la vida, mezclado con un leve sabor a ramen. Si proviene de tus labios podría convertirse en mi comida favorita. Me acariciaste el labio inferior con tu lengua, pidiendo permiso para pasar a mi boca; permiso que te concedo de buen grado, pues yo también lo deseo. Profundizamos el beso, explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas para grabarlo a fuego en nuestras mentes. El beso era un tanto inexperto, pero era lo mejor que me había pasado. Cuando nos separamos, solo cogimos aire por unos segundos para volver a besarnos, pues, aunque habíamos comido, estábamos hambrientos; hambrientos de nuestros labios, de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras almas tanto tiempo separadas pero por fin unidas ante la adversidad.

**sálvame del olvido...  
sálvame del hastio...  
sálvame del olvido...**

- Sakura-chan, esto me parece un autentico sueño

- Pues espero no despertar – te volví a abrazar y te besé otra vez, esta vez un poco mas calmados. Cuando nos separamos, te abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello; te estreché fuertemente y apoyé la cabeza en tu pecho, sintiendo tus brazos rodeándome. Soy mas feliz de lo que nunca pensé llegar a ser, y todo te lo debo a ti, mi amor.

Gracias Naruto, me has salvado de la amargura de un amor no correspondido con tu inocencia y cariño incondicional. Te amo

- Te amo Sakura – me dijiste acariciándome el cabello

- Yo también te amo, Naruto.

**FIN**

Weno, pos asta aki la historia. Espero vuestros reviews dandome vuestra opinion... se aceptan alabanzas, quejas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte .U Jajajaja, ahora a darle al botoncito xikito que pone GO

Matta ne minna!

Sabaku no Rakna


	2. Epilogo

Como varias personas me han preguntado si había segunda parte, me he decidido a escribir este epílogo. Espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior y muchas gracias por pasar su tiempo leyendo mis historias.

**Sálvame (Epilogo)**

La aldea de Konoha despierta un día mas en su historia. Los rayos del astro rey traen la vitalidad a la dormida aldea. Los comercios abren sus puertas, las familias despiertan y los niños quieren quedarse "cinco minutitos mas, mama" en la cama.

La aldea ha pasado por malos momentos, pero todo eso terminó gracias al nuevo Hokage. Ahora, Konohagakure es una de las aldeas ninja mas influyente e importante del mundo; y es dirigida con sabiduría y valor por el antaño llamado "ninja Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente", Uzumaki Naruto. Muchos se rieron de el y decían que alguien como el nunca llegaría a Hokage; todo mundo lo despreciaba por tener sellado en su interior al demonio de nueve colas: Kyuubi… Como cambian las cosas… Ahora lo respetan mas que a nadie, lo comparan con el Cuarto (son físicamente idénticos: ojos azules, pelo rubio pinchudito…) y el Tercero por su fuerza, valentía y bondad, hasta para con los que le hicieron sufrir de pequeño.

Ahora todo está en su sitio: el profesor Iruka lo adoptó como su hijo, Kakashi-sensei es un tío para el y todos los de su promoción de la academia son sus amigos, reuniéndose de vez en cuando para rememorar viejos tiempos. La alianza con Sunagakure nunca había sido tan fuerte, puesto que Gaara del Desierto, Kazekage de Suna, se casó con Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha. Hinata se había convertido en una medic nin, ya que en una misión se había dado cuenta de porque no destacaba en la lucha: su especialidad era la curación. Gozaba de la confianza de su padre y el apoyo y cariño de su primo Neji. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron arreglando y cada cual ocupó su lugar en el mundo.

Una familia duerme; mas concretamente la familia del Hokage. Viven en una mansión grandiosa, con un jardín enorme y hasta su propio mini-campo de entrenamiento. En la habitación de matrimonio, una pareja duerme abrazada. El: cabellos rubios, ojos zafiro, cuerpo fibrado y musculado; Ella: cabellos rosados, ojos esmeraldas, un poco mas pequeña pero fuerte. Sakura tiene apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, mientras que éste le pasa un brazo por los hombros y el otro entrelazado con el de su esposa.

Los ojos zafiro se abren y se enfocan en el rostro de la persona que duerme a su lado. Naruto mira embobado a Sakura dormir. Siempre le gustó hacerlo, porque parecía enteramente un ángel. Con el brazo que rodea a su esposa la atrae mas hacía si, abrazándola con los dos brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Al sentir la presión de los brazos del Uzumaki, Sakura abre los ojos. Sube la mirada y se encuentra la sonrisa de su marido, una de las razones de que esté loca por el. Nunca, ni con el paso de los años, cambió de actitud; siempre desenfadado, siempre alegre y aun conservaba una pizca de inocencia, aunque los años, la experiencia y los sufrimientos se la quisieron arrebatar.

- Buenos días mi amor

- Buenos días princesa

Naruto hace una presa en la cintura de su esposa y ambos se demuestran su profundo amor con un beso en los labios. Se separan y se pierden cada uno en los ojos del otro. Seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, y así iba a ser hasta el fin de los tiempos. Un ruido los saca de su ensimismamiento.

- Y aquí vamos como todos los días….

- Ya, pero no digas que no lo disfrutas – Sakura tenía una sonrisa pilla en la cara porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y dos pequeños se abalanzaron sobre sus padres. Eran un niño de unos 9 años de pelo rubio y ojos esmeralda. Había heredado las marcas en forma de bigotes de su padre. A su lado había una niña mas pequeña, de unos 5 años, de pelo rosado como su madre y ojos zafiro como su padre. Naruto cogió a su pequeño y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras se reían a carcajadas. Sakura abrazó a su niña y le dio un beso de buenos días.

- Hiro, no le das un beso a tu madre?

- Jajajaja si mamá jajaja cuando papa jajaja me deje jajajajaja - el pequeño no podía parar de reír, ya que su papa no paraba de hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

- Papi, papi, yo también quiero – la pequeña también quería estar con su papa

- Vale Hikari… Hiro ve a darle a tu madre un beso de buenos días. – Naruto paró de hacerle cosquillas para que pudiera ir con su madre

- Hai – el niño se fue y la pequeña Hikari se colgó del cuello de su papa, mientras Hiro abrazaba a su mama y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Naruto cogió Hikari y también empezó a hacerle cosquillas, para después de un rato, cogerla y elevarla.

- Mas alto papi, mas alto… - Naruto no podía mas y se dejó caer de espaldas, con la niña en su abdomen.

- No puedo mas cariño. Papi esta cansado.

- Pues ahora nos toca a nosotros! – los dos pequeños se subieron encima de su padre y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a el.

- Sakura, diles algo a estos niños Jajajajaj que soy el Hokage

- Ya, pero antes que eso eres su padre… y no me tientes que yo también te hago cosquillas eh…

- Esta bien, esta bien… venga niños, a desayunar que tenéis que ir a la academia.- un sonoro desacuerdo estalló entre los pequeños, que se querían quedar a jugar con su padre. Pero Naruto los cogió a cada uno con un brazo y los puso en el suelo – andando para el comedor.

Una vez que los niños se fueron, entre sonidos de protesta, Naruto se tumbó en el futón boca arriba, exhausto.

- Ufff! Los niños llegan a cansar mas que las misiones – Sakura se tumbó encima de su marido y apoyó los codos en el suelo, para poder acariciar la cabellera de su esposo. Este la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, dándole un beso. – pero es lo segundo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Ah, si? Y se puede saber que es lo primero? – con una sonrisilla en el rostro

- Acaso no lo sabes? – otro beso – lo mejor eres tu.

**Fin **

Ahora ya si que esta historia se acabó.Tengo en mente publicar otro fic de Naruto, mas largo y con la pareja Naruto/Sakura y otras mas... Ya me diran si les apetece o no XD... Dejen reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y me suben el ánimo.. Xauuu Prometo contestarlos todos toditos

Matta ne minna!

Sabaku No Rakna


End file.
